The Annual
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Seto, one of the smartest kids in an all-boys private school, is asked to a dance by one of the most popular artists in school.


**The Annual**

**Brice x Seto**

**One-shot - Rated T**

**Seto, one of the smartest kids in an all-boys private school, is asked to a dance by one of the most popular artists in school.**

"Annual Blackthorn Dance!- get your dates ready!" Seto listened as his friend read off the red banner hanging above the hallway. He looked up, confirming that the school had finally gotten around to planning out the yearly dance. Seto thought the dance was one of the dumbest ideas the school could do. The student council would plan if every year and the Dean allowed it because it gave them a chance to show equality to Blackthorn's sister school, Blue Rose Academy.

The only reason for this dance was to invite the girls from the Blue Rose Academy for Exceptional Women to Blackthorn Institution of Gentlemen as a way of alliance between the two schools. The boys of Blackthorn would normally ask the girls of Blue Rose to the dance, but sometimes there were exceptions. After all, these were all-boys and all-girls schools.

Despite most of the couples actually being heterosexual, there were a number of homosexual couples. No one could really say anything about it since they've had to adapt to it once they got into the school. For exception into the schools, you need to sign a paper saying you "do not care if homosexuals are there". Not to mention they require a class to learn about that the first year they're there.

Seto was often asked by several girls and several guys to go to the dance with them. Most of the time he said no but this year, Ty wasn't going to let him stay home and study.

Ty was very... open about who he was with and most everyone knew the brunette was with Adam, favorite of many guys and girls. Anytime someone went up to ask Adam to the dance, Ty nearly bites their head off. Their other friend, Jerome, was always territorial around his boyfriend, Mitch, and wasn't seen much with them at this time. Their last friend, Jason, was much quieter about it but made his boyfriend, Tyler, wear a black studded "collar". It has Jason's name on it and no one even tried to go near Tyler. Seto was the only one in their group not with someone.

He sighed loudly. "Ty, I do not care."

His best friend gave him a look. "You better care. If no one asks you or you don't accept anyone, I'll set you up or I'll have Maddie, Ashley, and Annie set you up."

"Please don't," Seto groaned. He then got an idea. "Alright. Since you're so adamant about me going to this stupid dance, I'll accept the next person to ask me." And right at that moment, a blonde haired, blue eyed guy came up to him.

"You're Seto, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you wanna go to the annual dance with me?" Seto saw Ty smirk out of the corner of his eye and had to withhold a glare.

"Sure."

"Alright then." The guy smiled toothily before removing a piece of paper from his pocket and writing down his information on it. He gave it to Seto and winked. "See ya then."

After the blonde had left, Ty began to laugh loudly. "Ty!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ty laughed. "I cannot believe it!" Seto glared at him.

"This is your fault."

Ty grinned. "It was your deal." He dodged a soft punch from his friend and said, "I'll see ya' later Seto~. I'm gonna go see Adam~!" and with that the brunette nearly skipped down the hallway.

Seto watched his friend go and groaned inside. 'Who the heck was that? I know I've seen him before...' Seto began the trek to his dorm room, lost in his thoughts.

When he finally arrived, it struck him. "It was Brice!" he exclaimed. He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around. No one was in the hallway to the dorm rooms and he quickly opened his own door and entered it. "Oh... my... gosh..."

Brice was the one guy that Seto always found himself drawn to. The blonde was very well known within Blackthorn Institution- known as an artist. He wasn't just known for his pictures and drawings, but his animations as well. He was asked by the student council and clubs frequently to design posters and signs for them. Seto has even asked him a few times as well. Most everyone knew him- although everyone did think him straight.

Truth was, Brice hadn't ever gone to the dances either, so no one really knew his preferences. As far as Seto could remember he'd never seen Brice with much of anyone- same or opposite gender. The blonde struck Seto as a loner, someone that liked to keep to himself. So the first dance he decided to go to, Brice asks him? Why was the world so cruel?

But it did give Seto a chance to get to know the artist. Learn where he came from, find out his favorite color. And he could finally learn why the heck he felt drawn to the blonde when they were in the same room.

"Looks like Ty is good for something."


End file.
